Commando
by Cheesy314
Summary: This is about a commando who was shot down going to a mission. He is trying to get back to GDI HQ, will he make it, or will he die without anyone knowing what happened?
1. Accidents

-1This is my second story, but first real "FICTION" so I hope it goes well. As you probably guessed that this is a C&C fiction. This is being told by a GDI commando and his missions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: accidents**

As the dust settles I find myself on the ground with a pain in my back. I try to get up but the pain shoots through my body and I rest for a few minuets. I think to myself 'How did I end up here?' Then I remembered what happened…

----------------- Two days ago -----------------------------------------

I walked up to the briefing room and took my spot among my brothers. This seemed like a typical mission which really didn't need me. The thing I noticed was that the high priority missions didn't have a Commando sent in, only the easy or suicide missions did. My brother was a Commando like me and he was sent to destroy a base to clear in reinforcements, I was five at the time, he never returned from that mission. I knew he wasn't dead because I wasn't the most innocent person. When I was ten I cracked the GDI security and found my brother was still alive.

"Alright everyone," the screen came up and we saw a image taken by a scout. "We have a new mission. Nod has set up a chemical installation to arm their ICBM's with a toxin warhead."

The Commander looked stern. " I don't have to explain how bad this can be. Apparently Nod wants to strike a UN conference in Algeria." I had a bad feeling about this mission. But I remembered what I was working for, my Brother. "Chavez, you and Ronalski are going in, you will be taking the "red shirt" with you."

Frank Ronalski is a hardened Spec. Ops. Troop but still acts a little lightly for a combat veteran. He was my friend all through high school but has still never met my brother. I talked him into joining with me. I was still thinking about my past when I heard him chuckling next to me.

I looked at Frank who was giving me a thumbs up and said " Wonder who the new kid will be?" He just laughed and pointed at the kid in front of him. The kid looked terrified of something, I wondered what it could be. It obviously wasn't killing some one or he wouldn't be here.

The commander finished the briefing and asked if anyone had questions. "Do we get any tang for doing this?" I heard Ronalski yell loud and everyone waited

"Well, everyone but you will." Everyone laughed and the commander just stared at him.

-----------------------------------2 days later----------------------------------

" Alright, Frank lets get ready to get on the Chinook. Where is the fucking new guy!" I was anxious to get this over and get back here because I had a weird feeling in my chest.

"Sorry I'm late but I woke up late. Then I had to run down here with all of my shit." The new guy, Michael something I think, ran up to the helipad. "Hey about time! Well get on we're ready to leave."

Twenty minuets later and we're on our way to the destination. "So why did you join the GDI Commando unit? I mean you look petrified." I said

"Well, I was promoted from a minigunner to a commando when I was the sole survivor of a outpost raid. I had survived against a battalion of Nod infantry and A whole unit of SSM's and Light tanks."

"Yeah Nick, you didn't here about that. It was in the paper last week." Frank said to me sarcastically. The truth is that no one heard of it because the outpost contained our newest weapon, the personal Ion Cannon.

All of a sudden a missile could be heard launching from the ground and I knew we could be in trouble. Before I could yell to the pilot he said " LAUNCH CHAFF FLARES!" More missiles could be heard and all of a sudden the transport shook violently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter one, review if you'd like or not. Chap two I'll write tomorrow because I'm tired right now from all the PT I did today.


	2. In Trouble

-1Hey, chap 2 is IN THE HOUSE! Well in this chapter we learn about what happens to the crew of the Chinook, or shithook as my friend calls it. I'm listening to the rare C&C collection. It is the soundtracks to: C&C, Red Alert, Tiberian Sun, and RA 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own the C&C titles, but if I did they would still own!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: In Trouble

The Chinook did it's best to avoid being hit, but looking out the widow showed that there were at least five SAM sites on the ground on a ridge. Then we started to drop as the Chinook took a hit. I looked up to see that Ronalski. He had a metal bar going through his chest I was about to get up when everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uplink established: GDI command…

"Commander, the Chinook was taken out. What do you propose we do?"

"We should inform the General. Get that new guy on the line, maybe he can take control of the situation."

"Sir, he is on a mission to liberate a village and take out a small nod installation." (A/N this is the mission where you have to liberate a town, and follow the civilian to a nod base. I COULD NEVER BEAT THIS MISSION!)

"ok, tell the general of the crash and see what he can do. We have to get our boys back."

…End Transmission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I remembered how Frank looked, he looked like he was deprived of something, maybe it was because he died before he could complete his mission. Then I remembered the kid, what the hell happened to him? I get up and the pain returns full force but I don't lay back down this time. I see the kid laying across from me unconscious, I hoped. But I couldn't get up because it would reopen the small, but plentiful wounds on my body.

"Kid, hey kid get up!" He didn't move, I yelled again " Yo, kid you alright?" He started to move. I looked around and noticed my Raptor was crushed. I looked at Frank, his raptor was still in one piece.

"Hey, Sergeant Chavez, you alright?" He asked " Yeah kid, just a few scratches. How about you?" "I'm fine," he replied "need help getting up?" He didn't wait for an answer. He rushed over and helped me up. I thanked him and a limped over to Frank and grabbed his rifle. He didn't have any C4, so I looked around for some. The kid must have read my mind because he said "Here is some boxes with ammo and plenty of C4. I lost my gun when we crashed, did you see it near him?" I looked and only saw a GAU-3 Eliminator. (A/N this is the basic rifle for both teams, it is basically The M-16 that Nod uses, but it's description is 5.56 mm chain gun.)

I throw him the gun, then I hear the patter of footfall. I look out the window, I see what looks to be…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end for chapter 2. What will happen? Will they die or will they make it back? And what of this general that is taking charge. Untill the next chap, review!


	3. Firefight

Here is chap 3, hope everyone likes it, REVIEW OR ELSE!

I've been playing C&C gold on my comp lately so I'm in the zone…

not really but it would be nice be. L

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Firefight

I throw him the gun, then I hear the patter of footfall. I look out the window, I see what looks to be a squad of nod Chem-troops and what looks like Flame tanks in the background.

"Hey, Mike, seal the door. There is a patrol party outside." He silently walks over to the door and puts a large metal bar through the two handles, locking the door.

The troops pass and I hear gunshots then the crackling of fire. Then I remembered seeing a town before we crashed. My lord, I thought, who would do this and call themselves peace enforcers?

"Sergeant," he called " what's going on outside? I would have thought they would have raided us."

"They'll be back soon kid. Lets get out-a here. I think there is a pickup truck right outside that village. Looked like a farm but who knows"

We slowly got out of the chopper. I was starting to recuperate but we had to rest every now and then. When we reached the truck we got in and the kid started it up. About a half hour of driving put me to sleep as the music smoothly played from the radio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satellite uplink establish…

Connecting to GDI command…..

Connection failed

Rerouting through Brazil…

Connected, please stand by…

"Commander, good to see you again. Seems there is a problem. Nod is prepping a nuke to hit the world peace conference in Kiev. You will have to evacuate the leaders before the nuke is launched, good luck."

Downloading satellite imagery….

Preparing battle field control, stand by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke two hours later and saw a destroyed city that held the site of the world peace conference in its depths a few hours ago. We saw what looked like a evacuating GDI Chinook.

"DAMN! Just missed getting the hell out of here. Now what sir?" the kid asked.

I looked behind me and grab the signal flare off the back seat.

" Here, light this quick and wave it. I see some Orcas just leaving now and we could get them to radio back for an Evac." I said

"No problem Sir." He said in a hushed manner. He ran out and was getting ready to light the green flare. I saw the Orcas lift off and start to fly home. Then three Apaches flew over head and unloaded on the Orcas. Both of the VTOLs flew in opposite directions and eliminated the air threat with their missile boxes.

I looked to the kid and saw his disappointed look.

I yelled to him "Looks like we're stuck out here."

He laughed and ran to the truck while metal rained down just a few yards ahead of us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it, I finally updated. If u enjoy the story, even a little, please review so I know people aren't just reading part and saying screw it. Thanks.


End file.
